powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt4 Episode 5: “It’s the Great Pumpkin, Kurt Mendoza!”
Chpt4 Episode 5: “It’s the Great Pumpkin, Kurt Mendoza!” is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' It’s the day before Halloween, Hunter and Kurt are investigating the death of a man who was found having swallowed four razor blades after eating some store-bought candy. Hunter discovers a familiar mysterious objects called hex bags inside the man’s home, pointing out that an actual ‘witch’ could be behind this wrongdoing. Hunter tells Kurt that him and his father used to hunt witches during his first year as a Ranger, and helped him along the way to kill some. And recognized the hex bags they’d place on their targets to cause “bad luck charm” on them. In the hex bag Hunter spotted, he finds a gold thread, a herb supposedly extinct for 200 years, a centuries-old Celtic coin, and the charred finger bone of an infant, all indications of a well experienced witch at work. The evening during that day, a young woman drowns in a tub of water after attempting to play a game of apple bobbing at a Halloween eve party. Her friend, Tracy, tells Hunter and Kurt that she doesn't know how it happened, that the tub of water just started boiling when she stick her head in the water. Hunter goes on to ask if she knew about the man who was murdered during that same day from earlier and she says she doesn't know about him. Another hex bag turns up when Kurt investigates throughout. They do some more research during that evening, where Hunter concludes that these killings aren’t for just the fun of it, but to perform a spell, calling for "three blood sacrifices over three days, the last before midnight on the final day of the final harvest." Where the witch is summoning a demon called “Samhain” on Halloween, that according to the day on the Celtic calendar where the veil between the living and the dead is thinnest, that once Samhain is risen, he can bring upon many awful creatures in his surrounding, promising a huge bloodbath if he can't be stopped. On Halloween day, Hunter and Kurt visit the school of Tracy to learn more about the suspicion of her friend being killed in the party, they meet with her professor, Don, who claims Tracy "nearly clawed his eyes out" after he told her her work was "inappropriate and disturbing," describing pages of cryptic symbols and violent drawings in which she participated in “horrific killings” in her art. They conclude that Tracy could be their witch that they’re hunting. The boys return to their hotel room, to find Castiel and another angel named Uriel waiting for them. Castiel pointing out that a hex bag was stashed in the wall of the room, that the witch is on to their trail now, and they are short on time. Castiel reveals that the raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals. He advises Hunter and Kurt to leave town. Hunter asks why. Castiel explains it because he and Uriel are going to blow up the whole town. Hunter refuses to leave where he dares them to blow him and Kurt up along with the town. Castiel then agrees to hold off the smiting so the witch can be stopped before she summons the demon. As the boys are about to leave, Kurt is disappointed by the angels' behavior, but Hunter asks him not to lose faith in the cause behind them. That "Babe Ruth was a dick, but baseball's still a beautiful game." Kurt smiles a little then agrees to go and kill the witch. As Castiel and Uriel are sitting at a park bench, Uriel is not convinced, and urges removing Hunter and Kurt out of town and proceeding with the town's destruction. Castiel rebukes him, saying, "You know our true orders.” It’s Halloween night, as trick-or-treaters go about, Hunter and Kurt are waiting for Tracy to arrive back in her house. Where they spot Don, her professor, entering her home. They bust their way in as they interrupt Don about to sacrifice Tracy in the basement. Kurt shoots him before he can hurt Tracy. They save her and thought made a mistake of thinking she was a witch. But she confesses how Don did a “sloppy” job at the ritual. Then momentarily she incapacitates the boys to the ground, revealing her to be the witch that they’re hunting and that Don turned out to be her brother, who was also a witch. She reveals that she and Don are doing this to par-take in releasing their “master” Lucifer by releasing Samhain first. She continues the ritual then completes it. Kurt tells Hunter to morph and to “play dead”. Samhain is now risen as a black demonic smoke, possessing Don's corpse. Then without a warning, he kills Tracy instantly. As Samhain walks over to Hunter and Kurt, he ignores them then simply walks past them. As he exits, they wake, Hunter asking Kurt how did he know that the demon would ignore them. Kurt saying he gave it a shot since Samhain doesn’t kill those who wear masks. “You gave it a ‘shot’?” Hunter asks. Kurt shrugs his shoulders. Kurt then points out what place would “awful creatures” could possibly be risen. Hunter and Kurt simultaneously say “a cemetery”. They then follow the demon to a cemetery, and Hunter goes on to beg Kurt to not use his powers. Kurt stays silent unable to promise that. Samhain discovers high schoolers partying in a mausoleum, and then locks them inside, where he summons the undead trying to bust out inside the walls of the mausoleum. Getting one of the students killed. Hunter and Kurt arrive to the scene where Kurt says to free them and that he goes to fight Samhain. Hunter has no choice but to agree. He successfully breaks the lock and saves the partygoers. Kurt goes after Samhain, as he is about to summon more undead creatures, Kurt tries to sneak attack him but is then caught off guard then demon teleports behind Kurt. He turns around only to be caught in a chokehold then tossed away. He goes for an attack with his Thunder Staff but is then overpowered then disarmed. Without any other choice, he goes in to use his telekinetic powers against the demon. He raises an arm then tries to get rid of the demon. The demon trying to resist it, struggling to go after Kurt. But Kurt still able to hold him still as he tries to kill the demon. Kurt starting to struggle as well, his nose starts bleeding but still keeps using his powers. Then finally black smoke begins coming out of the demons body, Hunter arrives on the scene only to witness once again Kurt using his powers. He's then successful in killing Samhain. The next day, as Kurt is packing, Uriel appears and warns him not to use his powers again. He threatens Kurt with obliteration the moment he stops being "useful" to the angels. “What’s that supposed to mean” Kurt asks. Then Uriel disappears. Elsewhere, Hunter is sitting on a park bench, watching some children play around. Castiel appears, and reveals the angels' true orders: to do whatever Hunter and Kurt told them to do, as a test of their steadiness under "battlefield conditions". Hunter, thinking he's failed, asserts that he'd make the same decisions all over again if he had to, because of what he and Kurt have saved. Castiel confides that he was praying Hunter would choose as he did, and also that he has questions and doubts about the plan from Heaven. He warns that the seal was still broken by the release of Samhain. But that in the coming months, there will be more hard decisions to make -- and the angel do not envy him that. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse